Moshi Monsters Magazine
The Moshi Monsters Magazine (often referred to as simply the 'Moshi Mag') was the official Moshi Monsters themed magazine, published by Egmont Publishing and originally by Skyjack Publishing, in partnership with Mind Candy. By February 2012, the magazine had became the best selling children's title in the UK. The magazine ran for 66 issues from 17th February 2011 to 4th May 2016. Each issue included a selection of 'entertaining content, including comic strips, competitions, free gifts, puzzles, top secret Moshi hints and tips, character fact files, user-generated content and unique codes that unlock exciting content within the online world.'Mind Candy ABC figures press release - February 2012 Before January 2016 and the release of issue 64, thirteen issues were published per year, each issue usually releasing four weeks prior to the release of the preceding publication. The final three issues were then released five weeks prior to the release of the preceding publication at the price of £4.99. In April 2015 on the release of issue 54, Moshi Monsters Magazine was taken over by Egmont Publishing. Egmont altered the release schedule so that new issues are released each Wednesday instead of Thursday (as it had been since issue 1). Egmont has also made many minor changes such as different packaging, price changes (leading to an increase) and a lower quality texture. At the time the magazine was discontinued, there was one, international, variation of the magazine. Previously, American/Canadian and Australia/New Zealand versions were created with similar content but were later discontinued for commercial reasons. In 2014, sales of the Australia/New Zealand version ended, but the UK/International version was sold there instead. Regular sections *Moshi Story – Issue 1 to *Moshi Comic – Issue 1 to *Character Fact Files – Issue 1 to *Yum Yum Kitchen – Issue 1 to *Real Life! – Issue 1 to *Your Moshlings – Issue 1 to Subscriptions Originally, magazine fans could subscribe to the Moshi Monsters Magazine, via http://moshimag.com or by filling out a form that appeared in early issues of the magazine. Subscribers would receive their magazines around one week before store release, starting with issue #9 in October 2011. The magazine was also slightly discounted on price per issue for subscribers. Two options of subscriptions were created, six issues and twelve issues. Subscribers to the six-month plan would receive the magazines, an exclusive Moshling code and an exclusive subscriber's certificate. whereas subscribers to the twelve-month plan would receive an exclusive I.G.G.Y. plush toy as well. Subscriptions for the American/Canadian version stopped in October 2013 when the magazine was cancelled altogether. In May 2014, Australia/New Zealand subscriptions were also discontinued although the magazine was still able to be bought in stores. On November 24th, 2014, British subscriptions were discontinued and all existing subscriptions were stopped due to rising Royal Mail costs. Currently, no subscription plans exist and all magazines must be bought from store. Subscription Moshlings *Dustbin Beaver (All subscriptions, 25th August 2011 - 20th November 2013) *Wuzzle (All subscriptions, 20th November 2013 - 9th June 2014) *Weegul (All subscriptions, 9th June 2014 - discontinue of subscriptions) *Unknown Moshling (12 month subscription, January 2015 - unknown; cancelled as a result of subscriptions being cancelled) Back Issues Back issues were also introduced, available on the website at a price of £3.99 per issue, with a limited amount of issues for sale before selling out. Secret codes for the Frozen Forget-Me-Not seed to attract Leo were given with later back issue purchases. After Issue 35, back issues were discontinued. Digi Mag A paid digital alternative, in the form of an application named the "Digi Mag", was created for iOS devices to appear in the newsstand, releasing in December 2013. The Digi Mag app was available for download as a substitute for the physical magazine, and was particularly directed at countries where the Moshi Monsters Magazine was not sold. Despite its relative success, the app was rarely updated and did not show the latest magazines. Moshi Monsters Digi Mag mysteriously disappeared from newsstands and was removed from the App Store in December 2014. Circulation figures Issues Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2011|2011 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2012|2012 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2013|2013 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2014|2014 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2015|2015 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2016|2016 Exclusive Items Each issue came from 2011 to 2014 came with exclusive one-use Secret Codes. These items are as follows: Moshi Monsters Magazine/Items/2011|2011 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Items/2012|2012 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Items/2013|2013 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Items/2014|2014 Price Throughout its lifetime, Moshi Monsters Magazine has often changed its price, although only on one occasion (Issue 11) had the price increased due to the fact it was an extended special issue. The magazine has usually been sold at a price of £2.99 and until 2016, this price had never increased further than £3.99. As of Issue 64 and January 2016, as part of Egmont's new strategy, the price of the magazine was permanently changed to £4.99 as part of their plan to focus on including more free gifts with the magazines, rather than content. Despite this, the gifts often continued to be reused. Credits General team List of more important people, for example - Editors, Designers, etc. *'Editor-in-Chief & Publisher (issue 1-5):' Matt Yeo *'Creative Solutions Sales Director (issue 1-14):' Annett Allen *'Art Director & Publisher (issue 1-17): '''Wayne Lamport *'Finance Director (issue 2-17):' Nic Protopsaltis *'Editorial Director & Publisher (issue 6-17):' Matt Yeo *'Art Editor:' Ryan Gale (issue 6-30); Jason Bradshaw (issue 31-53) *'Editor:' Andy Davidson (issue 10-21); Jen Anstruther (issue 23-53) *'Deputy Editor (issue 15-41):' Matthew Pratt *'Designer:' Kat Slack (issue 19-32); Jenny Edwards (issue 34-41) *'Junior Designer (issue 18-46):' Sarah Rowles *'Customer Services and Logistics Manager (issue 12-46):' Jerry Protopsaltis *'Production Manager (issue 47-53):' Kerry Protopsaltis *'Customer Services Manager/Team:' Nichola Philphott (issue 2); Clare McCormack (issue 3-46); Mano Balambanos (issue 14-46) Contributors To date, there have been twenty-five names who have appeared in the "Contributors" section of the magazine credits. The longest serving of those is Steve Cleverley who has both contributed to the magazine since issue 1, closely followed by Megan Bell who has worked on every issue up until issue 61. Once, as many as thirteen people contributed towards the magazine although by the final issue this was down to just Steve Cleverley and Neil Porter. *'Steve Cleverley' (Issue 1-66) *'Megan Bell''' (Issue 1-61) *'Lee Langford' (Issue 1-19; 21-24) *'Josh Rushby' (Issue 1-15; 17-20; 22-23; 25-53) *'Nik Holmes' (Issue 2-19; 23; 25-29; 31-33; 35-41) *'Lorna Miller' (Issue 1-10; 13-15; 20-22; 24-48) *'Lisa Clark' (Issue 5-9; 12) *'Eddie de Oliveira' (Issue 5-6; 8-21) *'Lee Townsend ' (Issue 6-7) *'Kat Nicholson '(Issue 6-12) *'Jim Alexander' (Issue 6-9) *'Ryan J. Neal' (Issue 6-7; 16-18; 20-24; 30) *'Ferg Handley' (Issue 6-7) *'Megan Kane' (Issue 8-41) *'Diego Jourdan' (Issue 11-15) *'Laura Ashman' (Issue 13-46) *'Thelma-Jane Robb' (Issue 17; 24-25; 31-33) *'Brony James' (Issue 21; 23) *'Andy Davidson' (Issue 22-48) *'Lynsey Gray '(Issue 23-34) *'Lucy Dowling' (Issue 23-29) *'Toby Starbuck' (Issue 34-48) *'Mandi Phillips' (Issue 35-53) *'Mano Balambanos' (Issue 47-53) *'Neil Porter' (Issue 49-66) Mind Candy team General team: *'CEO at Mind Candy:' Michael Acton Smith (issue 1-53) *'Cheif Commercial Officer (issue 1-30): Edward Relf' *'Senior Product Marketing Manager (issue 1-30): Andrew Matjaszek' *'Global Marketing Manager: Lauren Delford (issue 31-33); Samuel Ferguson (issue 34-35)' *'Head of Licensing:' Samuel Ferguson (issue 36-53) *'Editor (issue 1-48):' Emma Munro Smith *'Production Assistant (issue 16-30):' Jessica King *'Production Coordinator (issue 31-46):' Jessica King *'Content Manager:' Rebecca Langton (issue 32-53); Jessica King (issue 47-48) *'Head of Creative Production (issue 1-5):' Jack McCall *'Head of Product Development (issue 6-10):' Jack McCall Mind Candy illustrators: *'Trevor White' (issue 11-35) *'Ross McCaughey' (issue 11-48) *'Vincent Bèchet' (issue 17-53) *'Nana Li' (issue 25-48) *'Ram Kanda' (issue 31-35) *'Lucien Hoare' (issue 36-53) *'Christian Zebitz' (issue 44-48) Skyjack team *'Managing Director:' Matt Yeo (issue 1-25) *'Managing Director:' Wayne Lamport (issue 1-53) *'Managing Director:' Nick Protopsaltis (issue 26-53) *'Finance Director:' Nick Protopsaltis (issue 1-25) Egmont team * Gallery header-bg-4.png Wuzzle Ad.png Magazine perk 1.png Magazine perk 2.png Magazine perk 3.jpg Magazine perk 4.jpg Magazine perk 5.png Magazine perk 6.jpg Magazine perk 7.jpg Magazine perk 8.png References Category:Magazines